


Le Fantome de l'Akademia

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Based off the Phantom of the Opera, Both endings are canon, Kurasame/Ace, M/M, Machina/Ace - Freeform, More modern day Akademia, Other, Out of Character, Slight Yuri, Some magic, Two Endings, Yaoi, modern au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: Based off the Phantom of the Opera, this takes place in a modern AU with a masked man running around with an alluring voice, a fair-haired singer with a soothing voice, and a raven-haired man who wants to protect all he holds dear.





	1. 10 years before (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> There are music pieces for most of the chapters from the 2004 movie if you'd like to listen to them. You can skip the music if opera or the 2004 movie isn't your thing.
> 
> Prologue (N/A)
> 
> This story was inspired by the Phantom of the Opera, both the novel, play, and movie was used for some parts of the story. Even though this story doesn’t have any singing, please bear with it.  
> This is a modern AU similar to ours but has magic involved. There is two endings that shall satisfy either the KuraAce shippers or MachinAce shippers. Chooses whichever you find the most canon.  
> With further a do, we shall begin.

_10 Years before:_

_Two young children were playing together in a park near a river. One boy had dark hair and green eyes, another had fair-colored hair with light blue eyes._

_The two were running about chasing a little chick seeming to play tag with it as two other children watched them from afar._

_One was a girl with red eyes and brown hair that could be mistaken for purple in different lighting and the boy looked like a slightly older version of the boy playing with the chick and the blonde child._

_The boy who was named Machina suddenly stopped in his pursuit of the chick as it scurried away into a bush causing the fair-haired boy whom was with him to stop too._

_"Hey Ace?" Machina asked causing the fair-haired boy named Ace to turn his attention to the other. "_

_What's wrong Machina?" Ace asked slightly worried about his friend._

_"_ _Do you want to hear the story my brother, Izana told me today?" Machina asked facing Ace with excitement in his eyes._

_"Sure. Why not?" Ace asked, plopping down on the grass and plucking a leaf from the bush the chick had run into earlier._

_Machina sat down next to Ace and began to tell the story, "My brother said that when you grow up, you'll always have a guardian angel by your side. That angel will be anything you wish it to be, no matter how impossible it may seem. It will always guard and guide you through everything in your life, and never leave you."_

_"Wow, Machina that sounds interesting." Ace said, a little skeptical but believing that the story was true._

_"I know, say Ace when I grow up, I want to protect you, Rem, and my family from all the bad stuff out in this world." Machina said with a look of determination and a fist clenched up, eyes staring in the sky._

_"So no matter what you'll keep us safe?" Ace asked. "_

_No matter what," Machina said, "So if you can Ace stay by my side as long as you can."_

_"I promise." Ace said bring his hand to Machina's and interlaced their fingers for a moment._

_When Ace removed his hand, there was a card (Ace's card weapons in Final Fantasy Type-0) in Machina's empty hand._

_"With this card, I promise to stay by your side, for as long as I can." Ace said. Machina held the card carefully, for the card held their promise and was a symbol as well._

_That day, the two played and dragged the other children who we know now are Rem and Izana to play their afternoon away._

_But as soon as the sun began to set and the children said goodbye, the children didn't know that the next day, Ace would no longer be in their company anymore._

_When Machina had heard that Ace had moved away without his knowledge, he cried and clutched the card close. Rem tried to comfort him as best as she could and Izana tried his best to find out where Ace had moved to, but it was a vain attempt._

_"_ _You'll move on, soon you'll forget Ace," Izana said "Even though you are hurting now, your memories will erase him slowly as you grow older."_

_Machina wiped tears away but still gripped Ace's card in his hand and nodded accepting this information. The advice sort of cheered him up and he had something of value to Ace like a going away present of some sort. But the important thing was:_

_Machina never forgot._

_Instead he hoped._

_He hoped he would see Ace again someday._

_And that day came, 10 years later._


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion 10 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://youtu.be/yh3_ps50yrg

Chapter One: Reunion  
By no means will this story focus on Machina’s point of view, nor Ace, nor Kurasame’s. This point of view will forever be viewed from the reader’s eyes. Now we must continue on to the school where this reunion happened but fast forward a few days time.  
Akademia (Same appearance as in game, minus the airship landing and the world outside is villages covering mostly everywhere instead of open space) was a prestigious school filled with students from all ranks, poor or rich, smart or stupid, nothing mattered and that’s why it was highly admired.  
Inside was beautifully detailed with elevators (since portals aren’t modern yet, and magic is the only fantasy element I would add) and distinct classrooms that held various ranks.  
But this outburst happened in Class Zero, the highly admired class, from a perky haired girl.  
Cater was her name and she ran in the classroom, bursting through the doors as if they were a barrier in order to escape death. She fell to the floor gasping and panting softly.  
Upon seeing the terrified expression the girl wore, her classmates automatically swarmed around her.  
“What happened Cater?” a brunette named Deuce asked, kneeling down and touching her shoulder as a gentle way of trying to calm her.  
“The Ghost!” Cater gasped out, “I’ve seen him! He was right there infront of me while I was walking from my dorm to the elevator!”  
Automatically everyone snapped to attention when Cater spoke of the ghost.  
Queen automatically knelt down to Cater, “You’re telling the truth right? This isn’t a lie?”  
Cater nodded rapidly making Queen’s anxiety increase. Trey, a blonde haired boy, helper Cater into a chair before saying, “I have seen the ghost as well…….though from the corner of my eye!”  
The class stared at Trey as he began to talk about how sometimes we trick our own minds when he are afraid.  
King cut him off soon after before turning to Cater, “If you did see him what did he look like?”  
Cater gulped but started to describe the man (I will use what the novel described as what the Phantom was wearing, the mask however is the same as his in-game) “The man had a black cloak, and was dressed like a groom complete with dress shoes, the cloak was hooded but I saw he wore a mask, but I saw only the bottom part of his face clearly because the rest was shadowed, but I came in eye contact with him. The ghost has chilling blue eyes! They could freeze me over if magic could be conjured through eyes!”  
Deuce nodded at her friends description, though she had not seen the phantom herself, she believed what Cater had said before turning to Seven.  
“What shall we do about this?” Deuce asked hoping for an answer.  
“For now let’s try to avoid talking about it, when Ace comes back from the Crystarium we’ll ask what to do.” Seven said, crossing her arms.  
The rest agreed and allowed, Cater’s boyfriend, Eight to comfort her using gentle words.  
A few minutes later, a fair-haired boy, the one who was mentioned earlier appeared.  
His classmates then crowded near and told him everything.   
“What shall we do Ace? Most of us are scared, well…..Sice isn’t but what should we do?” Deuce asked.  
“The only reason is to assume that the ‘ghost’ was a prank by the other students, I mean it sounds ridiculous when you say a ghost is running around scaring people.” Ace said, noticing the upset look he got from some of his classmates’ faces.  
“I say we try to catch him!” Cinque said, “Maybe we’ll see if he really is a ghostie if we capture him!”  
The other students knocked that idea out because the ghost seemed to disappear and appear randomly where ever he pleased.  
Class Zero was stopped from talking once more when Miss Emina, their instructor, came in.  
She greeted them warmly, “Alright Class, we have some new transfer students. Please make them feel welcomed.”  
Ace’s attention lifted up at the mention of new students, and when he saw the male transfer student whom when he made eye contact with, he felt his heart pause.   
‘Machina?’  
‘Ace?!’   
That’s what they’re thoughts were when they saw each other.  
Rem seemed to recognize Ace as well but she introduced herself and tugged on Machina’s sleeve when it was his turn to introduce himself.  
By some miracle, Machina was allowed to sit next to Ace while Rem was near them and sat next to Deuce.  
As Miss Emina turned her attention, Ace saw Machina scribble a frantic note as well as Rem and then passed their notes to him.  
‘Ace where have you been?’ was what Machina wrote.  
‘Ace, you have so much to tell us. Izana, Machina, and I missed you so much!’ was Rem’s.  
Ace quickly scrawled a reply saying how his parents, had gotten a new job and they had to move right away and how he figured that out later before he could even tell them what happened.  
As Ace grew, his parents allowed him to attend Akademia where he lived mostly and only was able to leave when he had gotten word of his parents’ deaths.  
Their graves were in the town of Corsi and Ace visited them whenever it was a vacation and their death anniversary.   
He wrote several times to them, but the letters kept being returned for Ace had forgotten their address having only visited their houses once.  
Machina was relieved to know Ace had tried to contact them several times and began to stir casual conversation as Ace alternated between his and Rem’s notes to respond to.  
As soon as class had been dismissed, Ace, Machina, and Rem had gathered in the garden and chatted animatedly about what they had been doing over the years while they were apart.  
Ace had begun practicing singing, Rem had tried her hand in baking and cooking, and Machina had begun tending to a nearby adoption center for animals, helping care for them.  
“Wow, Ace you became a singer. I’d like to hear you sing sometime.” Machina said as Rem looked at Ace with approval.  
“Yeah, I think you’ll sound lovely.” Rem said as she clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest. “You will sing for us right? To make up for your disappearance?”  
“Of course I will. But now I have to go.” Ace said rather hurriedly.   
Machina and Rem noticed Ace’s hasty manner but insisted that he stay since they had much to catch up on.  
“I’m sorry, really.” Ace said as he headed towards the door to re-enter the Academy, “But I must go.”  
Before Rem and Machina could follow after him, Ace had already gone.  
“I wonder why Ace was in a hurry Machina…….did we do something wrong?” Rem asked, worried she might’ve insulted him.  
“I don’t think so. Maybe Ace wanted to get some study time.” Machina said not really convinced at his own reason.  
At dinnertime, Ace wasn’t there either so Machina excused himself to go get Ace.  
Machina found Ace alone in his dorm.  
“Ace, it’s time to eat dinner you know.” Machina said.  
“Alright, Machina I’ll go eat in a few minutes.” Ace said not getting up from his sitting position on his bed.  
Machina knew that was a lie and sat by Ace, “You remember the promise we made when we were little?”  
“Of course, I do.” Ace said smiling slightly at Machina.  
“I still have the card.” Machina said as he pulled said card out of his pocket.   
It was a little worn from age but overall in good condition despite the years of living in Machina’s pocket, bag, or sleeve.  
Ace flushed at the sight of the card and spoke, “I can’t believe you kept it…..I thought you would have lost it or forgotten me…….”  
“I could never forget you Ace! I thought about you each time I saw this card!” Machina said leaning towards Ace as he spoke this.  
Ace turned as red as the cape he usually didn’t take off unless for relaxing or sleeping or showering.   
“We have so much to talk about, but first let’s go eat together. Rem’s waiting!” Machina said getting up, “I’ll give you five minutes to meet us in the Ready Room!”  
Machina closed the door behind him and walked down to the Ready Room. If Machina were to turn and look behind, he would’ve seen the ‘ghost’ locking Ace’s door before vanishing.  
Ace was speechless at Machina’s outburst, “He’s changed……..he’s a lot more passionate when he speaks…….”  
As Ace prepared to go out once more, the lights in his room went out.   
Getting unnerved, Ace reached for the door when a voice, strong and somewhat hypnotic.  
“That boy’s passion though admirable shall one day be his downfall!”  
“Who’s there?” Ace asked.  
The voice ignore the question and countered with its own, “Who else could it be?”  
Ace suddenly remembered the story Machina had told them when they were kids.  
“Are you my Guardian Angel?” Ace asked tentatively.  
“I shall be whatever you wish me to be, no matter what.” The voice answered.  
Ace automatically confirmed that this voice was a Guardian Angel, his to be exact. He just felt it, it had to be his guardian angel.  
“Please Angel, tell me where you are!” Ace cried out.  
“Turn around my dear, look in the mirror for I am there inside.” The voice said as Ace looked at the mirror.  
There was a man inside, one arm outstretched toward him, beckoning him. His face was masked, but Ace saw it was a handsome man with gray-blue hair and intense blue eyes. He was dressed in a cloak and suit with smoke pooling around him in the glass.  
Ace walked forward, his mind blank as he began stepping towards the mirror which he was unaware was rising and leading him to the masked stranger.  
The mirror closed slowly behind Ace as he took the man’s hand allowing the ‘Angel’ to guide him to where ever he pleased.  
***  
Machina had returned as five minutes had passed by and noticed Ace was talking to someone. Though he could not hear their conversation, Machina struggled to open Ace’s door and yelled, “Ace! Who is that? Ace!”  
His cries were muffled and went unheard.  
When the door finally opened after Machina threw himself at it a couple times, it swung open and Machina stood there in the now light filled room.  
Ace was gone.  
And Machina didn’t know who took him.  
Chapter 1: Reunion End.


	3. Chapter 2: Following his Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's ALL follow strangers guys! -No worst advice ever.
> 
> BTW I may write similar to someone but I assure you if you're wondering, I am the person who wrote those stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music : https://youtu.be/-JaeBxYCI9k

Ace allowed himself to be led by the masked man blindly as he stared at him in a trance-like state, he felt interest spark within him as he took note of the mysterious aura around the man. His Guardian Angel had been smart enough to bring a lantern and that was how Ace was able to see that the underground area had a sort of Victorian era styled design.

At first Ace couldn’t understand why he was allowing himself be led by a complete stranger and tried to turn away, trying to get his hand slip out of the other man’s leading and gentle grip. The other seemed to notice Ace try to slip away. For he began to glance behind him several times.

“Do not be afraid of me, I know you are trying to escape for I can see you glancing behind, as if in regret. But I am not here to harm you, I am only here to protect you little songbird.” The man said in a low tone, the tone was mixed with seduction, hypnotizing Ace in its own way so that he stopped trying to escape.

His mind had blanked at both hearing the stranger’s voice speak in that tone and the intense look in his eyes when they met. The intensity of his stare held mystery but had gentleness with fervent emotions in them.

Ace continued to walk with the man the whole time, keeping his eyes on him and only him as the man led him until they were at the end of the seemingly endless hallway where Ace finally looked away from his Guardian Angel and saw the floor looked like it was made of glass.

The man had took the first step onto the glass before hooking his lantern to a sort of sash around the belt of his pants. Once he was full on the glass, he held out his hand to Ace who automatically stepped from the cement platform, the safe place I may add, to the seemingly glass floor.

As soon as he stepped on it, he almost slipped. For the glass floor was entirely made of ice! It was odd since the room wasn’t as cold as a freezer or anything of the sorts. The man simply just caught Ace before he landed on his face, wrapping an arm around his waist and taking Ace’s left hand as he guided him towards where ever he pleased.

Ace surprisingly didn’t feel uncomfortable in the other man’s sort of embrace around him and allowed the other to guide him, with his Guardian Angel whispering sweet nothings into his ear. To Ace, the voice drew him in, with no resistance at all. He was like a moth attracted to the flame.

The two made it to a small house or cottage that took quite a lot of walking to get there where it stood on a sort of small island. Well minus the times that Ace slipped on the ice almost 14 times all the way to the cottage.

Once inside, Ace took note of the simple furniture placements. There was at least one sofa and two chairs with stacks of paper on a small table. A small organ was placed in another room with crumbled up papers possibly rejected notes or pieces.

“You compose?” Ace asked breaking out of the trance slightly as the man had allowed him to wander the first floor with his kidnapper I mean Guardian Angel following a few steps behind him like a lost dog. 

“Sometimes, when I am in the mood.” Was the vague answer which Ace received putting him in the slight trance once he heard the voice once more.  
Ace wandered a bit farther until he reached the stairs where he was promptly stopped. 

His Guardian Angel had all of a sudden appeared infront of him, “You aren’t allowed to go up there yet, little songbird.”

“Why not?” Ace asked, tilting his head a bit like Cinque did whenever Deuce wouldn’t let her have any sweets before dinner.

“Because upstairs is for my portal back to Heaven you see, if you go up, you will be blinded by so much light that it will strike you blind.” Was the response Ace was given.

“That sounds like something out of a myth.” Ace said, gaining a bit of his will for the voice had a colder tone than the one used to enchant him.

“If you want the other reason I will tell you.” His Guardian Angel said, still unmoving from his post. 

“Okay, let me hear it then.” Ace said, crossing his arms.

“You may only enter upstairs when you have become mine, either as a plaything or wife or least likely a slave, or lover,” These words were spoken in the tone that enchanted Ace, that put him in that dream like trance for the third time. “Understand, little songbird?”

Ace could only nod his head dumbly.

The man took him by the hand once more, leading them to the organ room passing a Tonberry statue that laid on one side of the stairs.

“Would you mind singing for me, songbird?” the man asked taking a seat on the bench to the organ, “I have always heard it from afar when I watched over you, but now would you do it for me alone?”

Intermission either:  
1 - Music of the night -youtu.be/77umP7IRxD4

2- Zero -   
youtu.be/dn-ng2_d1L8

Ace consented to this and cleared his throat before allowing the lyrics that he had memorized from the song fully (I am aware Ace only knows a few lyrics of Zero but here he knows the full song, please don’t bash my brains out for not sticking with the common knowledge of FF Type-0) for a man he thought of as his Guardian Angel.

The man’s eyes were on him as he closed his eyes, feeling as if he wasn’t under his own control anymore. Ace sang almost as if he were one of those sirens he heard Trey tell him about in his stories of legends and myths. He felt simply as if his soul was being lifted into the heavens as he sang.

Ace was unaware that the man had gotten up, quietly I might add, and went around slowly placing his arms. One above Ace’s chest, the other across Ace’s stomach and gently bringing Ace into his embrace slowly.

Ace was about to stop singing when the low voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, “Keep singing, songbird, for the angels above in the heavens are weeping with envy for your gift.”

Ace did as he was told, giving it his all, making him feel faint as soon as the song was over that he slumped into the other and gave into exhaustion.  
The man picked him up and carefully carried Ace upstairs, into the first room that was at the top. The door was gaping open, and laying him gently on the navy blue bed in the middle of the room with candelabras lining the two dressers on both sides of the room. 

“Sleep well songbird, for this is the first time you may be upstairs without any liberty of yours taken away.” The man said almost too soothingly about this ominous sort of warning, stroking the blonde locks as he said this.  
****  
Meanwhile Machina was in hysterics looking for Ace as Rem too paced about looking for their friend.

Some reasoned Ace could’ve gone for a walk and slept somewhere on the benches outside, while others helped assist looking before giving up and going to bed minutes later.  
Machina and Rem refused to give up, and decided to plant themselves outside Ace’s dorm, hoping Ace would pass by no matter at what hour he decided to show up. 

‘Ace why did you follow that voice? I know there was another voice in the room with you. But why did you follow it?’ Machina questioned himself quietly not receiving any answers as Rem had her own train of questions as she sat next to Machina.

‘Where did Ace go? Machina told me someone else was with him in his room, but upon entering he saw no one so how is this possible?’

The more the two thought of why Ace’s sudden disappearance and getting off track thinking why their classmate’s seemed to put not enough concern for Ace, down underground, the person they were looking for, eager to see he had returned safely, was asleep under the watch of the Phantom of the Akademia acting as his Guardian Angel dreaming of a fantastical place unaware of the events about to take place in the near future/chapters.


	4. Chapter 3: His Mask and Machina’s Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machina disapproves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Music -  
> youtu.be/hgEVVCBu6EU

Chapter 3: His Mask and Machina’s Jealousy

It was around 9 AM when Ace had awoken from his peaceful slumber with soft organ notes floating into the room from downstairs.  
Ace took note of how the music sounded almost like his song that he had sang to a man that he thought was a dream, but judging from the unfamiliar bedroom he was in he knew last night was no dream. It was far from it, in other words reality.  
The music was interrupted by a sudden mistake, which snapped Ace out of his thought before starting from the top the notes sounding closer to the song Ace was singing more and more.  
Determined to find his Guardian Angel, to figure out if he was making the music that was slowly becoming more hypnotizing with each note, and unmask him.  
He already knew that the man had striking blue intense eyes, almost a teal color. But the mask was what bugged Ace the most for it covered the whole bottom portion of his face.  
‘Maybe he’s a cosplayer.’ Ace mused to himself as he crept down the stairs as the music slowly turned into a sort of heavenly version of the song he had sung. Ace slowly lost himself but shook his head to avoid alerting the man as he continued playing as Ace entered behind him, unaware of his presence.  
Ace slowly approached the man, who noticed another presence and turning his head to look at Ace. His Guardian Angel still wore the mask, but the cloak and suit had been traded for a loose dress shirt, two buttons of the top undone exposing his chest with the sleeves rolled up, colored white with black dress pants and shoes.  
“Sleep well, Songbird?” was the man’s first question to Ace who twitched at the sudden question before nodding.  
Ace reached out both his hands to the man’s face who allowed him to touch him, closing his eyes as Ace felt gently around absent-mindedly before realizing why he even touched the man and pried with ease the mask off.  
Automatically, Ace fell back as the man speedily got up knocking him on his bum with e mask still in his fingers.  
The man did not yell, but his face was covered in anger with eyes that showed rage with an intent to hurt.  
Ace soon discovered why he wore a mask, the burn on his right side was clear but it was easy to overlook since the rest of the man’s face was fine.   
“This is what you wanted to see……..this scar was what shunned me and marked me as a murderer…..and now you have seen it……..what do you think of it now?” His Guardian Angel had gotten on his knees when he was speaking this and got closer as Ace slowly backed away, the room growing colder and cold vicious eyes were on him.  
“I think……..it…….” Ace started but was interrupted.  
“It shows the monster inside doesn’t it? It disgusts you to the point you are almost sick to even look at it fully,” The man said getting up and sitting at the organ, “You are thinking that it is the most horrifying thing you have seen.”   
The man had turned and was covering the burn with one hand and refused to look at Ace, who looked down, guilty at what his actions had done. He regretted it now.  
He slowly got up and walked to the man, who looked at Ace, who gingerly handed him back his mask and accepted it without another word.  
Ace looked at the man who turned to put his mask back on, before he faced him once more.  
“I’m sorry………to be honest…..I think the burn on your face…….looks really cool…..” Ace said fidgeting with his fingers not making eye contact.  
If the mask wasn’t on his face then, Ace would’ve seen the light red his Guardian Angel had on his cheeks.   
For a moment it was silent. Before his Angel, took his hand and led him outside.  
“I’m afraid you must leave me, to go upstairs to your classes,” The man said as he noticed Ace staring at him with slight worry, “Do not worry, for I shall visit you once again when you’re classes are finished.”  
At this Ace, seemed to perk up a tiny bit and allowed himself to be led once more across the ice, slipping almost 9 times.  
****  
Machina and Rem were sleepless yet they didn’t complain, for their efforts were rewarded when Ace opened his door to be greeted with a hug from Machina who wouldn’t let go no matter how many times Rem tried to pull him off.  
“Ace, oh, Ace where have you been? We’ve looked everywhere for you!” Rem said, as Machina let go but kept his hand on Ace’s shoulder.  
“I’ve been with my Guardian Angel, Rem sorry to worry you two……” Ace said, causing Rem to look confused but causing Machina to tense.  
“Guardian Angel? You mean like from the story I told you when we were kids?” Machina asked receiving a positive reply from Ace.  
“Yes he visited me before dinner, and he whisked me away!” Ace said as Machina felt something sour rise in his throat as Ace continued, “And he guided me on ice to his house where when I awoke he was playing the song I usually sing but a more heavenly version!”  
Rem seemed amused at Ace’s childish explanation but pressed no further.  
“Did you know last night, I sang as if I never sang before! He told me the Angels in the Heavens were weeping with envy for my singing.” Ace added, a little proud of the compliment that he had received.  
“You kinda sound like a girl Ace,” Rem teased which caused Ace to stop talking about the night before.  
Machina had remained silent for the whole rant, cursing the man silently for having listen to Ace sing almost heavenly before he had heard Ace sing.   
Ace noticed Machina’s silence and turned to focus on Machina, “What’s up, Machina? You seem mad.”  
Machina stopped his thoughts of negative attention to Ace’s Guardian Angel before ruffling Ace’s hair playfully to seem like he was tired.  
“Nothing is, say Ace, you owe me and Rem for making us worry like that. How about afterschool you sing for us, like you said you would at least once!” Machina pressed as Rem agreed.  
“But I have to meet with my-“ Ace started but Rem stopped him.  
“No excuses this time, that’s twice you avoided singing for us, this time we’ll hold you over this. Your Guardian Angel can wait.” Rem said firmly, showing that he wouldn’t be able to escape this time.  
Ace sighed before nodding, reluctantly. Hoping his Angel wouldn’t be mad at his lateness.  
The three left the room, but their conversation was heard by the Phantom of Akademia aka The Guardian Angel, who plotted a little revenge.  
******  
The crime was committed during classes, as Ace and Machina passed notes getting more comfortable with each other.  
Rem watched the two before muttering to Deuce when Miss Emina’s back was turned, “Wouldn’t Ace and Machina be a lovely couple?”  
Deuce automatically perked up before glancing at the two exchanging notes, with small smiles to each other.  
“They would, we should make it happen.” Deuce said, as Rem and her agreed in a silent partnership to bring those together.  
The two next to them were oblivious to the partnership ensuing and light-heartedly exchanged notes when a loud thud happened in the lobby with all the elevators inside.  
All of Class Zero rushed to see the commotion and saw that the Great Elevator was blocking the entrance to the school, detached from its wires.  
“It’s the Ghost!” Cater screamed, hugging Eight, “Only he could’ve done this!”  
Seven examined the wreckage of their transportation with cadets from other classes pouring in, “Luckily there was no one in there.” Seven said nodding that no one was inside the tossed elevator.  
“The dude must’ve been really strong to toss this heavy thing! He must be on steroids!” Jack said, putting his arms behind his head.  
“Jack be serious please.” Queen said, making sure none of the wires would catch the school on fire from the sparks they were giving off.  
Nine and King helped unblock the entrance with cadets helping to clean up the damage before a shriek came from one of the Class Nine’s girls.  
One of the Chair Members of the school (The bald Commandant) was suddenly dropped from the wires with one holding him by his neck, hanging him.  
Ace with the help of Machina and Rem gently held back the crowding students who were trying to get closer to the dead body while Eight and Jack were getting it down.  
The students were all screaming, “It’s the Ghost! The School has become cursed! Someone get a priest! He’s gonna kill us all!”  
Ace ignored the absurd shouts the others were given and with everyone else, forced the students back to their classrooms.  
Machina reappeared by Ace’s side as Rem tried to help bring the dead man’s body to be seen, Dr. Arecia by the staircase.  
“Ace……this began after you met your Guardian Angel…….” Machina started but Ace cut him off.  
“SO? That doesn’t mean he started it you know? He was gentle! He wouldn’t do this!” Ace shot to Machina defensively.  
“And since when did you begin knowing him your whole life, huh? He probably is acting like that to fool you!” Machina shot as Ace and him began arguing.  
“You don’t even know him! Why are you acting like this to someone you never met!”  
“It’s because I’m trying to protect you Ace! Just like I promised when we were younger!”  
“Well, you don’t need to protect me all the time, since my Guardian Angel does that job for me!”  
“Dammit Ace! You trust a STRANGER MORE than an OLD FRIEND? Talk about plain stupidity!”  
Machina regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, for Ace looked hurt at being insulted.  
“Maybe, I don’t need your protection anymore…..” Ace said quietly.  
“Ace…..don’t do this……I’m sorry…..” Machina said, gripping Ace’s shoulders.  
“No just stop Machina…….” Ace said trying to get away.  
“Listen Ace, I’m just acting like this because……..”  
“Because what?” Ace asked looking at Machina sad, but expectant.  
“I’m jealous……..you were so happy talking about him that I felt all sour……because I really you know….like you…..” Machina said, turning slightly red, and letting go of Ace, “I mean as…..you know…a friend….yeah….as a friend!”  
“A friend……huh? Okay……” Ace said in an even more hurt before turning to take the stairs.  
Machina tried to follow but Ace turned, on the verge of tears before saying, “Leave me! I need some time alone!”   
As Ace’s retreating figure left, Machina dropped down in the lonely lobby.  
“Dammit…….I really screwed up……because to tell the truth……..I love you Ace……..” Machina said as his tears began to drip onto the floor.


	5. At the hands of his Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second thoughts anybody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No music for chapter 4 this time D:
> 
> P.S. Blame Nomi

Chapter 4: At the hands of his Angel

Ace slammed the door closed to his dorm before collapsing on the bed with tears threatening to spill over dangling in his eyes.  
He refused to let himself cry over this argument over his Guardian Angel just because Machina was jealous of how Ace had praised the man in his own way.  
“I guess you can’t please everyone,” Ace muttered to himself quietly as he hugged the pillow on his bed that was shaped like one of those fictional birds called Chocobos.  
‘He has not come yet, my Guardian Angel……well it’s still school time, but I don’t want to go to class…..I don’t want to see Machina or Rem now…..’ Ace thought slumping on one side of his bed before turning to look at the mirror where he first saw his mysterious Guardian Angel.  
He only saw his reflection stare back unwavering, as Ace wished his angel was inside to take him away to his cottage surrounded by an ice lake.  
‘I am thinking of it too much…..the Guardian Angel of mine, might come if I don’t think about him.’ Ace thought before rolling over and falling into a slumber.  
****  
Class Zero had all returned after the damage was done, all but one which automatically caught the attention of everyone.  
“Where is Ace?” Miss Emina asked pointing to Ace’s place in the class.  
Machina grew alert when he saw Ace was indeed missing before getting up hastily and yelling, “He must be asleep in his dorm! I’ll go get him!”  
Before anyone could stop him, Machina dashed out.  
“The ghost! It must be the ghost! Maybe he took Ace away to be sacrificed or killed!” Cinque yelled somewhat overexcitedly over the fact that this fact may be true.  
“Cinque! That’s a horrible thing to say!” Deuce said scolding her friend who waved it off, before blurting out more about the ghost.  
“I believe Cinque,” Cater said, adding “Remember I said that I have seen him! And he looked dangerous!”  
As the calmer Class Zero students namely, Seven and Deuce tried to calm down their classmates they hadn’t noticed Miss Emina had left the room with Rem in tow.  
Miss Emina and Rem had walked after Machina as soon as Cinque had started talking about the ghost, not hearing the conversation after.  
With Machina, he had appeared in front of Ace’s door, but stood there remembering that they had argued merely an hour earlier.  
‘I’ll apologize and tell him how I really feel, to make up for it.’ Machina said to himself, before knocking on the door with confidence.  
He received no answer and tried knocking once more before opening the door.  
Ace was gone again.  
****  
-A few minutes before Machina’s arrival-  
Ace was awakened by a soft hum that he knew the tone of. It was the song he had sung once more, this time in his ear and he sat up letting the Chocobo pillow fall onto the floor.  
His Angel once more appeared the same way, with mist forming and pooling around his feet. He wore a white dress shirt with black pressed pants underneath a black cloak.  
Ace sat there for a moment, Machina’s voice echoing in his mind, ‘You trust a STRANGER MORE than an OLD FRIEND?’ repeated over and over as Ace gripped the mantle that held his signature Class Zero red cape not looking at his Guardian Angel.  
His Guardian Angel noticed Ace’s unmoving figure staring at him as if he was afraid of him. He decided to speak, thinking he might get Ace to come with him to his cottage once more.  
“What is wrong, songbird? It is only me, your Guardian Angel! Don’t be afraid.” The man persisted with the hypnotic tone that automatically caught Ace’s attention.  
Ace stood to get closer to the mirror to allow himself to be lead before snapping out of it with Machina’s voice bringing him to reality once he heard the voice echo in his head once more.  
The masked man grew slightly annoyed at Ace’s hesitation before thinking of something on the spot.   
Ace was about to turn to leave, or get help, when he heard a melodious voice from the mirror freezing him to his place as he turned to look at his Guardian Angel sing with his eyes locked onto him.  
He reached out to let his Guardian Angel grip his hand in the other’s gloved one which was warm. Despite the cold eyes filled with intensity as Ace once again blindly followed the man.  
The man never once ceased his singing to Ace who accepted the music that he once sang to the other.  
‘He makes it sound celestial’ Ace thought as he was guided on the ice, almost falling 13 times. The man didn’t falter as Ace’s falls were happening. He instead seemed to get more siren like. And Ace was the unfortunate in a way sailor being guided.  
As soon as the two reached the cottage, Ace was allowed into the organ room and he listened to the other practice with strange melodies that sounded so soothing (please use your imagination to think what he was playing, I like to think of Wandering Child or Music of the Night from the 2004 movie of The Phantom of the Opera.) that it lured Ace to hum the tune without realizing it.  
The man didn’t sing with the music, content to letting Ace hum the melodies that was flowing around the cottage. The music that filled the underground the only other company that knew of the music from the cottage was the slightly off kilter man named Kazusa who looked up from his beakers in his secret lab.  
He heard the music and smiled to himself, before saying, “Kurasame seems to have found a new lover, I want to meet this ‘Ace’ that he tells me about when he comes around for a check-up.”  
As Ace and the now named guardian angel, Kurasame, were away with the music, Machina had met up with Rem and Miss Emina who searched everywhere like before but came up with the conclusion Ace must’ve gone out to the towns beyond the Academy.  
For now, in the music that surrounded the young boy, he was unknowingly allowing himself to fall into the hands of his Angel still letting the events lining up to the ultimate choice continue on.


	6. The Researcher and the Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows the ghost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 music -https://youtu.be/LRvh_2ax2H0
> 
> Smoke bomb!

Chapter 5: The Researcher and the Phantom

Kazusa waited in his lab when he heard the music stop for the arrival of the ghost. He was surprised when the ghost came in carrying a young man with him wrapped in a blanket. The boy was asleep though and unaware of being moved.  
“Kurasame, what did you do to him?” Kazusa asked peering at the sleeping boy.  
“He has a fever.” Was the only reply he got before Kurasame gently set the boy on the sort of chair Kazusa put his patients coughvictimscough for ‘testing’ to look around for medicine.  
“Is this Ace?” Kazusa asked as he tried to pull the blanket away to feel the blond boy’s forehead.  
“DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM.” Was the aggressive response which cause Kazusa to back up from the boy sleeping unaware of the drama ensuing.  
“You’re aggressive today……something happen?” Kazusa asked as Kurasame walked to Ace with the medicine in hand.  
“No. I just don’t want him as a victim of your experiments, besides he’s asleep.” Kurasame said as he picked Ace up who hummed softly in his sleep.  
“I’m hurt Kurasame. You would accuse me of doing something bad to a fever struck boy in his sleep, I thought you knew me better than that.” Kazusa said, feigning dramatic hurt.  
“I know you well enough.” Kurasame said before deciding to stay after Kazusa blocked his path to leave with Ace. “What is it this time, Kazusa?”  
“Tell me, are you aware of the search party going around for Ace earlier?” Kazusa said with an interrogative tone.  
“Who cares? Ace always returns to them the next day.” Kurasame said shrugging his shoulders with a tone of indifference.  
“But what happens if say that, Ace decides he wants to stay down there with you?” Kazusa asked adjusting his glasses that let a spark of light quickly reflect off of the glass.  
Kurasame was silent as he looked at Ace’s sleeping face, slightly red with a fever.  
“He’ll have to learn……how to deal…..with hideous face….” Kurasame said after a moment.  
“It’s only one side on the lower half of your right side, he can easily overlook it.” Kazusa said reassuringly, “Besides your personality is what you need to work on in order to charm him better.”  
“Like you have someone you’re seeing.” Kurasame said as he walked past Kazusa who let him leave with Ace still in his arms.  
“I’ll come visit you two! And I’ll even come to the wedding with a gift!” Kazusa yelled back.  
The response back was a scoff.  
*****  
After meeting Kazusa, on his part that is. Ace woke up to once again discover he was in the same room he was in the first time his Guardian Angel had put him in.  
A washcloth that was lightly damp was on his forehead which he removed and put next to a bowl on a nightstand near the bed.  
Ace was aware that the fever might’ve come on by either his being in trance of the music, ignoring his slight dizziness that he felt while humming the tunes.  
He saw a note next to the bowl with the wash cloth on it along with a bottle of pills of fever reducer.  
The note was written in blue ink and scrawled in a rushed pace:  
Ace,  
Sorry to leave you alone with a fever but I have gone out to do a few errands. Feel free to wander the house but I have locked it from the outside, meaning you are trapped inside. Do not even think of escaping. You are not allowed to see the other rooms upstairs other than this one, which is indeed my bedroom, which I allow you to use as you please. Pace yourself, I would hate to see you grow worse when I return.  
-Your Guardian Angel

Ace at first was unnerved by the man locking him in the house, it would be impossible for him to escape anyway since he couldn’t walk on the ice let alone run on it without assistance of skates or the other man.  
Ace was curious on why the man wouldn’t let him in the other rooms upstairs, true Ace didn’t like to be nosy like Cater could be at times, but he felt his curiosity burn when the other rooms were even mentioned or seen. Like they were mocking him, in a sense that he would never see the truth.  
So despite the orders of not entering the rooms other than his Guardian Angel’s room, Ace went out and walked to the first door nearby.  
It looked like the door of the bedroom, white with a silver doorknob, simple enough, nothing special. But behind it was something that would break the simplicity on the outside.  
Ace reached out and gripped the doorknob, his heart pounding as it twisted and he pushed open the door only to have his eyes quickly covered from behind.  
His Guardian Angel had come back and silently watched as Ace did the first thing he told him not to do. Well actually the second but, that’s not the point. The Angel shut the door, slamming it, and dragged Ace to his bedroom still covering his eyes.  
Automatically he threw Ace onto the bed and crawled over him.  
Ace was frozen for this was the first time the man was rough with him. He usually was gentle with him.  
“Did you not read the note, that I wrote that specifically told you not to look into the other rooms upstairs? Did you?” the man said, all but yelling this directly at Ace, his eyes flaring.  
“I did……” Ace said, moving his head to the side, only for it to be forced to look at the man again.  
“Then why? Why was the first thing you did in this house was go to a place I specifically said not to, many times?” His angel said, his tone was soft but harsh.  
Ace felt tears for some reason coming on, either from fright or something up that alley.  
“Because I was curious……….curiosity drove me to do it.” Ace answered.  
The man got off of Ace and turned around.  
Ace slowly got up, and hesitantly reached out to him.  
“Do. Not. Touch. Me. For I will slap you if I even look at you. I am so angry and disappointed in you, songbird. Be silent, for even your voice will set me off. I will turn around to look at you when I have calmed down." His angel said still turned around.  
Ace felt pathetic, he betrayed his Guardian Angel and lost his trust by doing something against his orders. What would the man say once he did turn around? Would he send Ace back to Akademia and tell him that he won’t be with him anymore, or kill him?  
Ace shuddered when he thought of being murdered and no one but his Angel would know of what truly happened or where his body would be. Ace still felt the tears and saw them spill out as he tried to brush the small drops on the floor away with his foot.  
The two were silent for many minutes more close to 20 minutes by now. Before his Angel turned around to face Ace again once more.  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ace staring back at him with tears flowing down.  
Thinking that Ace was hurting somewhere, the man got closer to Ace and hugged him.  
“Where does it hurt? I’ll get you something to make it stop….” His Angel said in the gentle hypnotic voice he used before.  
“My heart does…….” Ace said.  
“Why is that?” His Angel asked still holding Ace close.  
“I want to see him…..” Ace said.  
“Who is ‘him’?” His angel asked with jealousy hidden in the tone.  
“Machina…..I want to see Machina…..please let me see him, Angel, please!” Ace begged holding on to the other man sort of urging him to take him back upstairs.  
The man at first was against it, but allowed Ace to go.   
As they walked across the ice Ace was unaware of a gift he received from his angel who led him back to his room.  
“Will I see you again?” Ace asked as soon as the man and him had separated.  
A nod was the answer and the man slowly vanished in the mist surrounding him in the mirror and all that was left was Ace’s reflection staring back at him.  
Ace sighed and opened the door only to meet with the rumored dangerous researcher, Kazusa, standing outside.  
“Ace come with me, Machina can wait.”   
This sentence told Ace that this man didn’t want to just ‘talk’


	7. Chapter 6: The Waltz and the Shattering of the Glass Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Zy1lWiHHHFY and https://youtu.be/cstkOZXuVuo
> 
>  
> 
> BTW Nomi said I'm in trouble for skipping to post this.........I'm starting to hate MachiAce......... for some reason......hmm....

Chapter 6: The Waltz and shattering the Glass Ceiling

At first Ace was puzzled on why Kazusa wanted to talk to him, but he followed the older man to his secret lab behind some bookshelves. He was allowed in where he sat on the usual reddish testing chair Kazusa’s victims sat in before being experimented on.  
Kazusa entered after him, shutting the door behind him. He immediately started speaking once the door was shut, “Ace, did you know yesterday a man brought you here while you were asleep with a fever?”  
This was certainly news to Ace, who shook his head confirming that he was uninformed.  
“Well your, well you call him your Guardian Angel did. He came here for medicine.” Kazusa said with his back turned to Ace to organize beakers with notes on a table.  
“He carried me here just to bring medicine? Why?” Ace asked.  
“Beats me. Do you even know your Guardian Angel’s name?” Kazusa asked as he combined liquids together mixing them by swishing them in their beaker.  
“No I know nothing much about him…….I never asked……..” Ace said a little embarrassed over the fact that he didn’t know this important detail.  
“His name is Kurasame. I must say nothing else if not he’ll beat me half to death.” Kazusa said, clearly not taking the warning he had said that he was given seriously.  
Ace shuddered knowing that his Guardian Angel, now named Kurasame, would beat the other man half to death after all he had been a little rough earlier.  
“Anyway, you can go meet that boy Machina now. But also while you were gone, Akademia is hosting a party.” Kazusa said out of the blue, “Probably to take the students’ minds off of the ‘incidents’ from the other day.”  
“When is it?” Ace asked as Kazusa turned to face him.  
“It’s tonight, and the theme is a Masquerade……like the Ghost who always wears a mask……” Kazusa said with a sort of laugh that would say that he knew the situation was ironic.  
The last bit was unheard for Ace had hurried knowing he had little time to get a mask once he heard the theme but not without leaving with a wave.  
Kazusa turned back around saying,  
“I know you heard our conversation, Kurasame, don’t get mad, he will choose who he wants to be with in the end.”  
*****  
Ace ran into Machina on his way into town. Well the other way around, for Machina saw Ace first and automatically pulled Ace into a one arm hug. The two were the only ones outside infront of the school fountain.  
“Ace where have you been? I’ve missed you so much.” Machina started before adding, “And I’m so sorry for insulting your Guardian Angel, and hurting you!”   
Ace was shocked at the outburst before saying, “No Machina! You were right! That man was dangerous! He lured me away and played music for me which I hummed until I caught a fever. He did nurse me back to health, but he was really aggressive once I tried to discover his secrets. It’s those eyes, Machina! The voice he has is like a siren’s but his eyes express so much powerful emotions, when he was mad at me, I felt like I was going to be killed by that stare alone!”  
Machina was shocked, a little smug on his rightness, but otherwise concerned. He hugged Ace and asked, “What does he make you feel like Ace?”  
“I don’t feel like myself anymore when I’m with him…….I feel like he is my master and I am his puppet when he puts me in those trances with his voice alone.” Ace said embracing Machina back.  
“I won’t let you go back to him, he’s manipulating you Ace.” Machina said, hugging Ace tighter.  
Ace allowed the other to hug him as he swirled in confusion of his emotions for both Machina and Kurasame.  
‘Is Kurasame manipulating me like Machina said, or is it that I’m too willing to do whatever he asks? What is Machina thinking? He’s hugging me like he would if we were dating.’ Ace thoughts switched back from Machina to Kurasame like an unending game of tug-o-war.  
‘I should confess, tell Ace how I really feel, before that man steals him away like he did before.’ Machina thought, as he opened his mouth, “Ace, how do you feel about me?”  
“Huh?” Ace asked a little confused on the question.  
“I mean your feelings towards me, either romantic or platonic, tell me!” Machina said, separating the two, clutching Ace’s shoulders with both hands.  
Ace flushed red, before not meeting Machina’s gaze and looking at his shoes, “I don’t know……I’m confused on my feelings….”  
Machina didn’t quite understand this, he continued, “You fell for your Guardian Angel didn’t you? Becau-“  
Machina was cut off by Ace who kissed him on his lips.  
“That’s not true, Machina. I like you.” Ace said, about to run if he was rejected, “I’m sorry if you don’t like me that way……forget what I di-“  
This time Ace was cut off as Machina stole Ace’s lips with his own and spun them around slightly before putting Ace down stopping their kiss.  
“I like you too Ace, but to the point of loving you.” Machina said. “I always want to be by your side to protect you, instead of your Guardian Angel. I want to be your Guardian Angel instead.”  
“I consent to that Machina, I want to be by your side to protect you too. With Rem and Izana.” Ace said before the pair kissed once more, not noticing the figure watching from the roof.   
The two left the school together, hand in hand, as The Phantom of Akademia, Kurasame, dropped and landed on his feet unharmed.   
He walked to the fountain, his face expressing hate, rage, jealousy all over it. He smashed the rose he had held in hand that was intended for Ace.  
“Ace……why? Ace…..my songbird….I gave you music…..protection over all these years…..you didn’t notice…..but I was always protecting you…..since you first came….you betrayed me…..denied me….” Kurasame whispered, the tone hurt and heartbroken.  
The rose petals were crushed and falling into the fountain as Kurasame left small audible, tearless sobs escape before throwing the rose in the fountain, and running to the top of the stairs to the front doors of the school.  
“Machina……….curse you! I will not let you have my Songbird, not without a fight!” Kurasame said before vanishing in a swirl of a mist.  
****  
When Machina and Ace returned with masks for the Masquerade party later that night.   
As Machina and Ace re-entered the school. Machina noticed a flash of silver on Ace’s left hand.  
“Ace what’s that?” Machina asked, grabbing Ace’s hand to look at it closer.  
It was a ring, silver colored with a small crystal in the center, the crystal was shaped like a sword. (A/N: The Boreal Blade, aka Kurasame’s sword in FF Type-0)  
“Who gave you this? It’s really detailed.” Machina said, admiring the craftsman ship of the blade.  
“I don’t know, I only noticed the ring after you pointed it out.” Ace said looking at the ring on his finger himself, taking in the tiny details.  
“If I didn’t know better I would think you’re cheating on me. I’ll allow you to wear it, only if you assure me you’re not cheating.” Machina said, in an amused but stern tone.  
“Don’t worry I’m not, see you tonight.” Ace said, before pecking Machina’s cheek goodbye and the two went to their separate dorms.  
Ace did not remove the ring even after dressing in a suit that hugged his frame, and abandoning his red cape in favor of a cloak. When Ace looked in the mirror, he thought he looked like Kurasame…..the black and white color scheme did match his Guardian Angel’s.  
He shook off this thought, Machina was his Guardian Angel now. He put the black mask with silver lining (looks like Kaito’s Cantarella Grace Edition mask) before stepping out after fixing his hair a bit.  
Machina was out before Ace. His outfit reminded Ace of a general for some reason. (A/N 2: Machina’s outfit is the one Raoul wore during the Masquerade song in the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie) his mask was like Ace’s but with gold instead of silver.  
“You look beautiful Ace.” Machina complimented, bringing Ace’s hand to his lips. “Before I forget, I have something for you.”  
Machina dug through his pants pocket before wrapping his hands around Ace, and putting a necklace on Ace.  
The necklace had a single charm, a music note. It was silver, with small fake diamonds on it.  
“Machina, it’s beautiful. I’ll treasure it forever.” Ace said holding the charm with both hands.  
“Come, Ace, we must go Rem is waiting for us. We must tell her of our new relationship!” Machina said, and taking Ace’s hand to lead him to the fountain area where the party was to take place in both the arena like area and the once airship landing.  
Rem was already there just outside of the entrance where students were all there, talking and having fun with their friends. Of course everyone was masked in various masks like animals and fictional creatures.  
Back to our trio, Rem had done her hair up nicely and had a red plaid dress that trailed a little behind her. She wore a red butterfly mask with black to show the detail work of the wings.  
“Ace you look so cute! And Machina you look handsome, have you seen Izana, Machina though?” Rem said as she took in their costumes.  
“No, I think Izana’s with his girlfriend right now…..” Machina said, before putting his arm around Ace’s shoulders, “Before we go interrupt those two, we have something we want to tell you!”  
Rem looked eager to see what was going to be said, and nodded eagerly.  
“Machina and I have just entered a relationship! Does that meet your approval?” Ace said, flushing a bit behind his mask.  
Rem’s eyes went wide, and she smiled so bright. “Yes! Definitely! 100% approval of this! I’m so happy for you two, I’m going to tell Deuce!”  
Before Machina could stop her, the excited girl left, “I was going to tell her to keep it secret…but secrets always come out, if you try hard enough to exploit them.”  
Ace nodded, a little worried, but he knew Deuce wouldn’t go spreading rumors like Cater did.  
The two walked around a bit, meeting up with Sice and Seven, oddly Seven wore a suit instead of a dress. Sice wore a dress though, though she looked like she would strangle Machina if he continued to tease her like that. The four departed when Seven dragged Sice to go to where the dancing room was (aka the battle arena).  
Machina and Ace soon ran into Nine and King, where King was face palming at watching Nine, help himself to the food in the table and devouring it like a starving animal.  
Ace saw a chocolate fountain nearby and taking a strawberry to dip in the chocolate, he accidently got some on his fingers. He offered the chocolate strawberry to Machina, who accepted it with his mouth. And taking the liberty of running his tongue around Ace’s fingers to get the chocolate.  
Ace flushed at this before getting a napkin, and wiping Machina’s mouth then his fingers.  
King and Nine had seen this display, and quietly thought of when they could use this as blackmail.  
Machina and Ace moved on before running into Jack, Eight, and Trey who all seemed to weirded out by Jack’s topic, which was most likely ‘adult subjects’.  
Ace and Machina automatically backed away before they could be the victims like Eight and Trey, who seem to be pleading for help with their body language.  
The two entered the battle arena or simulator. There was music in there, with students dancing with their friends or lovers.  
They saw Cinque and Deuce dancing together, but not like friends, more like lovers. Cinque saw them, enter and dragged Deuce over to them who tried not to step on Cinque’s violet dress or her white one.  
“Acey!!! Machina!!! How are you two?! We’ve been waiting! Rem told us! Congrats!” Cinque said, as she hugged them both almost crushing their ribs with her strength. Deuce watched close by amused.  
“Thank you, Cinque. But you’re treating it as if it was an engagement.” Ace said, sweat dropping a little, at Cinque’s excitement over the subject.  
“What? Oh well, it’s going to happen soon I know! Get ready for a proposal in the future, Acey! And Machina you better treat him right! If not, Deuski and I will beat you half to death if you make him cry a single tear! Right Deuski?” Cinque said, and tugging Deuce into the conversation, literally and figuratively.  
“Agreed, Cinque. We’ll be watching you two……” Deuce said, suddenly getting threatening doing the ‘I’m watching you’ signal with her hands.  
‘Is Deuce and Cinque, his stand-in parents or something?’ Machina thought as Cinque and Deuce, went off to go eat.  
Queen, Rem, and Cater were talking and dancing near the center of the room with some other students. When they saw the couple, they ceased talking and pointed towards the ceiling.  
On the ceiling, the glass was wiped crystal clear allowing, if one were to look up, the stars of the night sky to twinkle down upon them brightly.  
As the group of friends talked, more people flooded in and the music changed from a fast song to a slow song.  
Machina glanced at Ace, and offered his hand out to Ace who took it, “May I have this dance?”  
Ace nodded, ignoring the low cat-calls from Queen and Cater. Rem was laughing at the display.  
Machina took Ace near the center, and spun him around, letting the cloak Ace wore, flow around him.  
A couple students that were dancing watched their display. Cinque and Deuce had returned and seemed to admire them too, while dancing as well.  
The music allowed the dancing people, to switch partners. When Machina was switched with Deuce, Ace felt a little like he lost something dear, but kept dancing. His cloak making his movement, look fluid even with the mistakes he did.  
Deuce seemed to overlook Ace stepping her foot, two or three times, for she had stepped on his foot a lot too.  
Ace had danced with Queen, Rem, Cinque, and even Eight, who had taken the lead when he noticed Ace’s lack of dancing skills.   
As the song was ending, Ace was whisked away by another man, before he could return to Machina.  
The man spun him, like Machina, but instead of the care-free dancing like before, the man was slowly turning it into a waltz.  
Ace was twirled and brought close, plenty of times by the unknown man. When Ace caught a good look at the man he noticed how nicely he was dressed and the black mask (Looks like the Phantom of the Opera’s mask of 2004 but with both sides being covered up to the ends of his cheeks.) The attire the taller man wore I’ll leave to your imagination. (I envision it as Kaito’s Cantarella Grace Edition outfit minus the mask.)  
Ace allowed himself to be led in the dance, cloak swishing around as he was twirled like a ballerina. The other students had ceased dancing and watched the mesmerizing display as the two danced.  
As the two danced, Machina knew that Ace’s dance partner, was the dangerous man, the man that he had to protect Ace from. He wanted to intervene, but he was frozen, mesmerized by the beautiful waltz they were doing. It was as if the inexperience dancer that Ace was had disappeared in a second.  
Rem was gaping at this, as Deuce and Cinque held each other completely hypnotized. Sice and Seven who had just entered the room, automatically fell into a trance.   
The waltz Ace had with this man, ended with the man dipping him down, as if he was going to drop Ace’s head onto the ground.  
The music was dead silent as Ace was straightened back up, but still held by the other man.  
A girl somewhere in the audience yelled in horror, “It’s the Ghost! I know it is! The Ghost!”  
Automatically the trance over the others was broken, and the male population rushed at Ace’s dance partner, to seize him and take him to Dr. Arecia.  
But Ace’s Guardian Angel, had disappeared in wave of his arm with a puff of blue smoke rising from where he once stood.  
Ace was automatically hugged by Machina as students raced around to attempt to find the man.  
But all of a sudden they heard a disembodied voice, that Ace knew was Kurasame.  
“All the commotion and screams you all are doing is causing the glass on this ceiling to crack!”  
Automatically the elaborate ceiling of glass, that allowed access to seeing the night sky, cracked and shards rained down.  
A few foolish students had looked up and were blinded by glass cutting into their eyes.  
Machina had covered Ace, with his body, and luckily they weren’t injured from the glass shards.  
*****  
“What the hell was that yo?” Nine yelled as soon as they had finished escorting hurt and injured students to get their injuries treated.  
“Yeah, what was that? The glass on ceiling was basically new and wouldn’t have shattered EVEN if we were screaming at the top of our lungs!” Cater said, as she watched a few students close off the arena.  
“That Ghost is going to far!” Deuce said, “He’s never done anything like this before, only appearing here and then, but why is he going ballistic now? Did we do something wrong to make him mad?”  
Rem glanced at Ace, who was being held by Machina, a little shaken up by the incident earlier.  
“Ace are you alright?” Rem said, touching Ace’s shoulder reassuringly, a nod was what she received.  
“Maybe Ace, knows something, after all he DID dance with the Ghost!” Queen said as all of Class Zero turned their attention to Ace.  
“Um…I….” Ace didn’t understand why he couldn’t get the words of his relation to the Ghost out, and Machina noticed Ace’s distress and came to Ace’s rescue.  
“Ace WILL tell you WHEN he feels like it! Can’t you see, Ace is stressed out by the sudden incidents!” Machina exclaimed, as he turned Ace to push him into the school, “I’d like it if you left us alone right now, we’re going to bed!”  
Machina slammed the door behind him and Ace, and hurried Ace to his dorm.  
Automatically, Machina sat on Ace’s bed.   
“Ace I want you to tell me everything now.” Machina demanded.  
And Ace did.  
With Kurasame listening as well, hidden in the mirror.


	8. Chapter 7: You belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watchv=74S7EMUAKFs
> 
> https://youtu.be/vrxwbTQOB6g
> 
> -cough cough-

Chapter 7: You belong to me

Once Machina had finished listening to Ace’s story he said, sharply, “I’ll kill him! He threatened to abuse you! I knew he was dangerous!”  
Machina got up and started for the door, “When I get my hands on him, I’ll strangle him to death!”  
He was stopped by Ace who, hugged him from behind, “Don’t do it Machina, he will kill you without hesitation just like the Commandant.”  
Machina refused to be soothed by Ace’s pleading and wiggled out of Ace’s embrace a little forcefully before exiting and slamming the door behind him.  
Ace threw off his mask and placed it on his desk. He kept the cloak and suit on, and thought to himself.  
‘I’ll go visit my parents…..surely their spirits are around their graves to tell me what to do.’ Ace thought as he left, not noticing the man that followed him, noiselessly like a shadow.  
Ace got into a carriage, that was the only option available for transportation so late at night.  
He didn’t look at the driver, and merely gave directions to where to go.  
If Ace was more aware of the driver, he would’ve noticed the man was Kurasame, with a more casual sort of attire, under the hood of his jacket. Of course the usual mask was on as well.  
Once Ace, appeared at his destination, and nodding at the driver and paying him, he pushed the gate open and walked past many graves.  
His parents’ graves were in the same spot he knew they would always be. He got down and sat in front of the two graves and began to tell them all that had happened.  
*****  
Machina had returned to Ace’s room and discovered Ace was gone.   
He became worried that Ace had been taken once again by his ‘Guardian Angel’ and rushed to the mirror in an attempt to see if there was a way in to the realm like Ace had mentioned before.  
The attempt was futile, Machina was defeated.  
He walked out and asked some students around to where Ace could’ve gone.  
Luckily one student, had seen him and said that he was most likely going to visit the graves of his parents.  
Machina accepted this, and quickly stole a horse from the ranch and used it to go to where Ace was to be.  
For some reason, he brought a sword but decided it must be best to keep it for, the danger of that man could be lurking around.  
*****  
Ace had finished his story and asked with a pleading voice, “Mom, Dad what should I do? I wish you both were here still…….”  
It was silent minus Ace’s stifling as he noticed that snow had begun to fall as he was talking and was lightly piled around and on him.  
It was silent before Ace heard a voice sing to him from a mausoleum near his parents’ grave.  
“Pitiful child, out in the cold,” the voice sang and Ace slowly got up to go closer to the mausoleum, “You wallow in the cold, helpless, lost, yearning for answers.”  
Ace sang back to the man for an unknown reason, “Guardian Angel, Ghost, man of many aliases do you have answers?”  
“Your answers are here, you lack my guidance to the right path,” His Guardian Angel sang back, “You’ve rejected me and now you are lost.”  
“I have rejected you, turning from your protection, your guidance,” Ace sang as he began stepping closer and closer, “But now I turn back to you, with a resisting mind, but willing soul.”  
“Have you forgotten your Angel?” the man sang asking.  
“Guardian Angel, I shall never forget you, your guidance,” Ace sang as an answer and he walked closer to the entrance of the mausoleum, “Too long I’ve been from you, far from your protection, now I shall return you.”  
“Are you resisting?” the man asked singing still.  
“Not anymore, I will go by your side, Angel and Ghost!” Ace sang walking closer to the door and about to answer the suddenly lit mausoleum.  
“Come to your angel, songbird, don’t turn from me, your protector,” The Angel sang back to Ace as he looked at Ace about to enter.  
“I am yours Angel. Kurasame.” Ace sang.  
“You belong to me, songbird. Come to your Angel, your Guardian Angel.” Kurasame sang back as Machina entered the scene, horse ditched and standing by Ace’s parents’ graves.  
“No Ace! Don’t do it! That man is dangerous, you must stop now! Whatever you think this man may be, is a lie! He’s just a man!” Machina yelled but it was too late, Ace had stepped close enough for Kurasame to grab him.  
Kurasame appeared infront of Ace getting the sword that was hidden under his cloak and held it, the blade pointed to Machina.  
Machina knew he had to fight, and pulled out his own sword, automatically running to Kurasame and making their blades clash.  
Ace watched, helpless, to do anything as Machina was slowly losing to the other man.  
“Stop! Kurasame please!” Ace yelled, rushing as soon as Machina had fallen.  
That was the moment Machina needed and he slashed the other, cutting slightly through his shirt and some of his sleeve.  
Blood seeped out from the wound but Kurasame stood there as if it didn’t hurt.  
Ace ran to Machina and said, “Machina I said, ‘Stop!’ please throw down your weapons!”   
The two did what he asked although Machina really didn’t want to. Kurasame thinking the exact same thing.  
‘I’m going to kill this man.’ They both thought to each other as they glared at one another.  
Ace automatically tore a piece of his cloak from the bottom, ignoring how ugly the bottom looked.   
He went to Kurasame and used the cloth to stop the bleeding on both his chest and arm.  
Kurasame stared as Ace refused to look him in the face, he noticed Ace wearing the ring still on his left hand and smiled to himself on the inside.  
But when he saw the necklace that Ace wore, he grew angry and as soon as Ace straightened up from tending to his wounds. His hand grabbed the charm, without his control, and ripped the necklace off.  
Machina was livid when he saw this and Ace was horrified, the look that Kurasame had would frighten even the most dauntless person in the world.  
“This charm bound you to him, but now, you must know this songbird, You. Belong. To. Me!” Kurasame said, the voice he used was laced with venom before disappearing in the same blue smoke as before.  
“You bastard!” Machina called out, even though he shouted the insult name in vain.  
Ace was shocked for a few moments, before Machina brought him back to reality, and helped him on the horse to bring them back to Akademia.  
The whole ride, as Ace held on to Machina was, ‘Why me? I don’t understand this.’  
Machina was thinking of revenge, for taking the necklace he had given to Ace and for Ace showing concern for that man, ‘That man is a monster, and monsters should be killed.’  
****  
Ace was alone in his room, dressed in his night clothes. He touched his forehead to the mirror, and closed his eyes, as he pressed his fingers to the glass.  
“I wish…..I understand why you’re doing this Kurasame, you poor soul, that no one seems to understand.” Ace whispered.  
If Ace’s eyes were open, he would’ve seen Kurasame mirroring Ace’s pose from his side of the mirror.  
“I do this because I love you, my songbird…..” the man answered knowing Ace couldn’t hear him, “I love you so much……ever since that day……”


	9. Chapter 8: One that listened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dfZnIGETQPQ
> 
> Choo choo all aboard the feelz train!

Chapter 8: One that listened

Ace was 7 years-old when he first entered the Akademia where Dr. Arecia had allowed him to be after his parents’ death.  
He was alone in the room, the same one that he would grow up with mourning for their deaths. He wished he could see them both once more, even for a second.  
As Ace cried to himself quietly, and alone in his room, he was unaware of a younger Kurasame who happened to be wandering around when he heard Ace’s sobs.  
He got closer to the mirror that allowed him to view the other person, the mirror that only let him appear when he willed it to.  
He was wearing his mask at the time for the scar was there even at the time. And this was the time, where he was alone all alone in the cottage under the school with ice surrounding it.  
Even when Kurasame wandered about, talking no one would listen to him and instead told each other it was the ‘Ghost’ of the Academy which upset him.  
He shunned into the underground just for the stupid reason of the scar from a ‘friend’ he once had.   
‘I’m just going to be ignored again, so what’s the point of comforting this boy? He looks like a brat,’ Kurasame thought as he stared at Ace crying, ‘But I also can’t stand to see someone cry, even if they were a brat…….’  
Ace halted his crying when he heard someone speak to him,   
“Are you alright?” was what the voice asked.  
Ace looked around but saw no one, “Who and where are you?”  
Kurasame was surprised that someone actually stopped and listened and even called out to him.  
“Who and where are you?” Ace repeated. This time a little scared.  
“You can hear me?” Kurasame asked just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
“I can, I can hear you!” Ace spoke to the voice even though he was slightly afraid.  
Kurasame was shocked, for once someone listened, and talked back without coming to the conclusion that it was the ‘Ghost’.  
“Who I am is not important, along with my location.” Kurasame answered without thinking.  
Ace stopped crying, but his sniffling was still heard. “Are you sad? You sound lonely, voice.”  
“I have always been lonely, for I am an outcast.” The voice responded to Ace.  
Ace stood up from his position on the floor, “That’s not good, my mom used to say, ‘That someone should always have a friend!’”   
“Who would want to be friends with me? I have been alone for so long that I ceased to care to have company.” Kurasame answered as he sat near the mirror, his own hurt within his voice.  
“I’ll be your friend, if it makes you happy, voice, so you don’t have to be lonely anymore!” Ace answered, “And so you won’t be sad anymore!”  
Kurasame was surprised at Ace’s answer, ‘Why would he want to be friends with a monster like me?’ he thought.  
“Voice? Are you still there?” Ace asked after a long moment of silence.  
“Yes, thank you for being my friend…….” The voice answered back to Ace who smiled even if he could not see the owner of the voice.  
****  
Over the past 2 years, Ace and Kurasame spent time together in Ace’s room, one actually in the room, and the other hidden behind the mirror.  
Ace always told Kurasame about what he did with his classmates, even the silly childish games they did as Kurasame listened to the boy.  
Ace even told him about the littlest things, like Deuce braiding his hair and Trey and him trying to catch butterflies in the garden with the result ending with falling over Sice who chased them around with Seven following behind trying to calm her down.  
Ace always told Kurasame stories, and never once asked Kurasame for any of his own, which was fine by Kurasame, his stories would make the boy cry and pity him. He preferred listening to Ace go on about his adventures with his friends remembering the times he was happy with his own friends.  
‘What would my life be like if I didn’t have this scar?’ Kurasame thought as Ace was talking, ‘Would I even have met Ace?’  
The thought of not meeting Ace, made Kurasame feel like he had been stabbed in the chest, ‘Don’t think about that, for now focus on the present.’   
****  
The days grew into months and before two years were up, Ace told Kurasame about the song Dr. Arecia had sung to him.  
“Do you mind singing it for me Ace?” He asked, which caused Ace to pause in hesitation.  
“But, I don’t know the whole song, only a little like 4 to 5 lyrics.” Ace said, hesitantly.  
“It’s alright, just sing for me the parts you know.” The voice reassured Ace.  
Ace hesitated, but cleared his throat and sang for the voice.  
Kurasame noted automatically how pretty Ace’s voice sounded, even if a little off key. ‘With practice, he’ll be perfect.’ Kurasame thought as he listened attentively to Ace’s singing.  
When Ace finished singing, he was out of breath.  
“Bravo, Ace. One day you could be a singer.” The voice said to Ace, who beamed.  
“Thank you. Maybe one day I will be a singer.” Ace said.  
Days later, Ace barely came to his room until it was time for sleeping, and wouldn’t talk to Kurasame.  
Weeks turned into months and the voice faded from Ace’s memory as he grew older and older. The voice that was with him for two years, that he befriended was replaced with memories of spending time, growing up with Class Zero instead.  
Kurasame never complained when Ace didn’t speak to him as he grew up before his eyes, from a child to a young adult. He was content enough watching Ace from afar and scaring students with his sudden appearances.   
When people attempted bad rumors on Ace, he did something to humiliate them, by using the hidden passages in the school that took a few weeks to remember where each one was.  
While Ace was growing up, Kurasame was practicing magic, black magic and white along with illusionary magic in case he needed it.  
The ice, surrounding his house of course was cast by his hand every year, to prevent a lake from being made. And the cold underground helped preserve it.  
His illusions helped him seem like he was a real life ghost like the rumors, along with throwing his voice to seem like he was near when he was actually far.  
The loneliness helped him pick up some of his tricks, with Kazusa and Miss Emina knowing what he was practicing and kept it hidden from everyone else. Dr. Arecia was aware too, but she allowed the man to do as he pleased, since I quote, “At least he’s providing entertainment and mystery.”  
Kurasame was able to master the magic that everyone thought was pure fantasy, within years, but for he was lonely.  
He wanted Ace, to talk to him again.  
So he waited, and hoped that Ace would call out for him again.  
But his plans changed when Machina and Rem came to the school, and he saw Machina and Ace’s affection of each other. He finally decided to speak out once Machina had left Ace alone, and was happy that Ace responded to him.  
For years he had withdrawn from Ace and contented himself to watching and protecting him for what he saw as best, but after his rival had appeared, he decided to reappear in Ace’s life once more.  
Because he didn’t want to lose him, his first friend after he had been shunned.


	10. Chapter 9: The plan to catch the ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done with this fic.

Chapter 9: The plan to catch the ghost

Class Zero had come together with a plan.   
They would capture the ghost, before he hurt anyone else.   
“But how will we catch him, yo? He’ll just disappear into smoke!” Nine said, that led to the others to ponder that as well.  
“How about…….we use….bait…..” Queen said, as King nodded at her suggestion.  
“But who would be the bait?” Eight asked causing Class Zero to look at each other.  
“Who else would it be? After all, the ghost is obsessed with-,“ Queen started but was cut off, as Machina and Ace entered the room.  
“Ace.” Rem finished, but added, “No! No! We’re not using Ace!”  
“Using me for what?” Ace asked, once he heard his name being mentioned.  
Machina was aware that Class Zero had a plan but kept quiet.  
Seven was silent before saying, “For bait…….to trap the ghost……”  
Ace went pale before saying, “No. I won’t do it.”  
“But Ace, it’s to stop him from hurting other students! Don’t you care?” Queen asked as Ace backed away.  
“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt, but that man is dangerous…..” Ace said, a little defeated.  
Machina noticed this, “I won’t let Ace be bait either, the monster could kidnap him and keep him forever!”  
The room was quiet lost at what to do.  
Ace noticed his classmate’s upset faces, and that they didn’t want to use him as bait either but it had to be done in order to trap Kurasame.  
“I’ll do it……..” Ace said after a moment. Shocking Machina and the others.  
“Ace? Are you sure?” Queen asked.  
Ace nodded, “I accept, but what do you plan to do?”  
Class Zero thought and thought of how to trap the Ghost. Before Deuce suggested something out of the blue, “How about a play?”  
The class stared at her oddly.  
“A play? That sounds stupid, yo!” Nine said insulting the girl’s idea.  
Cinque slugged Nine for hurting Deuce’s feelings.   
“I like the idea, but what should the play be about?” Seven asked.  
“The events that have taken place duh! And we can act it all out! But the problem is the ending……” Cater said.  
Jack decided to add his thoughts, “How about we let Ace choose? The Ghost or the Hero!”  
“If I may ask who is the hero going to be?” Trey questioned.  
All looked at Machina, who turned red. “If it’s to capture the ghost, then I’ll do it.”  
“But who will play the ghost? Obviously we can’t just go give the ghost a script and tell him he’s playing the part he always plays.” Sice said, crossing her arms.  
“I recommend the ghost NOT being Nine!” Cinque said.  
“What does that mean, yo?” Nine yelled, offended.  
“It means what it means, stop yelling,” King said.  
“No it means he’ll be a terrible Ghost, not to mention actor.” Eight said, as Nine pulled him into a noogie.  
“I can be a good actor yo! Who agrees with me?” Nine asked.  
No one agreed, not even Deuce who usually would be the kind person who would vote in order not to hurt someone’s feelings.  
Nine, sulked in a corner as King gave him a pat on his back.  
“How about…….Eight, why don’t you play the ghost?” Rem said, as attention went to Eight.  
“But I don’t want to make it look like I’m cheating on Cater with Ace!” Eight said, but Cater shook her head.  
“It’s only an act Eight, I’ll be fine, but afterwards you’re taking me on a date.” Cater said, patting her boyfriend’s shoulder.  
As the cast was decided and getting Izana to take Eight’s place with many other students as fillers.  
*****  
It took a week to write the dialogue, with the trap plotting included but leaving the end out for Ace to either improvise, or hopefully getting the Ghost’s attention.  
Class Zero had to practice a bit with Eight being the one to do the most since, Kurasame’s character was a bit difficult to interpret. And the lines were made from Ace’s memory of being with the ghost.  
Where the play would take place would be in the same arena where the glass ceiling was destroyed and cleaned thoroughly.   
Other classes were happy to help make scenes and props for a stage, while the Class Zero boys created the stage to be used with curtains covering the whole stage for when they needed to switch scenes.  
Ace rehearsed with Eight in the meantime to help him improve his character but Eight seemed a bit flustered when he had to do some of the ‘special touches’ to Ace.  
But Ace assured him, that it was just acting and he’ll be fine because when you get into acting you slowly lose yourself in the character.  
Eight was a little more at ease with Ace’s encouragement and their practice went well.  
When Class Zero was informed that one side would be used for the performance, they were relieved since some of the scenes had to be shown on one side.  
Even if it was a trap to lure the ghost, they still wanted it to be as perfect as possible.  
The costumes and sets were done in a week as well through many laborious hours the students did working together.  
The school didn’t know of the plan, and instead were excited to watch the top class of their school perform.  
****  
As Class Zero was working, Kazusa watched during rehearsals with amusement on re-creating the memories that Ace went through.  
Class Zero had even convinced him to act as himself in the play as well, which he accepted.  
‘I wonder what Kurasame’s thinking about this?’ Kazusa thought as he took the stage when it was his turn to rehearse.  
****  
Kurasame was aware that this play was a trap to capture him. But he was alright with it, the play in its own twisted way was like a gift given to him.  
He did notice the lines that the person that was playing him, was different from what he had really said, but he memorized the lines anyway, making note to add his own flair to it. He did notice there was no ending to the story, which piqued his curiosity.  
‘It seems they intentionally have left the ending to be improvised out, which is fine, then I can find out Ace’s choice.’ Kurasame thought as he looked at the attire he was going to wear when he crashed the play.  
“This will seal my faith when Ace makes his choice, no matter what happens.” Kurasame spoke aloud, as he conjured a fire and burned the script of the play and watched it burn.  
****  
Meanwhile an unnamed extra was fussing about looking for their script even though they had no lines.  
“This is horrible! Who would’ve taken my script?” The poor victim cried aloud.


	11. Chapter 10: The Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/D-ZAgfR_Ck0
> 
> Ugh.......we're still doing this........anyway......Smoke bomb!

Chapter 10: The Point of No Return

The night of the performance, students crowded in eager to watch the performance that the Legendary Class Zero put on.   
They began chatting with each other as Class Zero and others rushed about on stage scrambling to get everything ready for the first scene.  
Ace watched with Machina as students assembled a replica of Class Zero with a back drop and desks.  
Machina gave Ace a reassuring squeeze as they separated to go to their places to start scene one.  
As each scene went by, Ace worried that Kurasame wouldn’t show and instead this attempt to trap him would end with no result.  
The scene where Ace first met Kurasame was going to begin as students dimmed the lights on the stage as others put a bed and others carried a faux mirror that would move up by being pulled by a pulley hidden from the audience’s view.  
Ace stole a glance at Eight who nodded at him, he was wearing a replica of the outfit Ace had seen Kurasame wore when he came to take him the first time. Even the mask was well done, thanks to Deuce and Cinque. Cater had done the scar with the help of Queen and Seven but it didn’t look as gruesome as the one the original had.  
Ace took a deep breath that he let out when the lights turned on to allow the students to see him once more.  
Machina had left the scene, and Eight’s voice automatically called out to him.  
Ace called out to the voice like he had before and he turned to see Eight appear in the mirror instead of Kurasame.  
He was disappointed a bit but kept moving on with the play.  
He was able to act like he was slipping on the foil covered floor as Eight caught him again and again, as they continued on with the performance.  
The lights dimmed once more to change to the scene of inside the cottage as Ace went room by room and Eight trailed behind him, like Kurasame did.  
When they did the scene where Ace knew Kurasame would stop him from going upstairs, and Eight had stopped Ace from going up the stairs and instead urging him to sing for him, he felt like something was happening.  
It did come true as they continued, the feeling of anxiety was coming strongly.  
When it was time for the improvised part of the play he heard it. Kurasame had taken Eight’s place as the Phantom.  
Ace was pondering how to do the scene after the Class Zero’s planning scene when he heard, “You have come, to make your choice.”  
Ace looked up to see Kurasame, on the other side of the stage, wearing a cloak covering one side of his body, with a white dress shirt, three buttons undone from the top with black pants and boots.  
The mask he wore was white instead of black and covered the burned part of his face.  
“Guardian Angel, you have come as well, and your patience I see has gone thin.” Ace spoke, as the audience leaned in to see what would happen.  
The cadets behind the curtains were curious as well to see what would happen.  
“That is true songbird, and I have come to you tonight to take you away with me, by will or by force.” Kurasame said, reaching his hand out.  
Machina then rushed out and stood by Ace’s side, “He will not go with you, monster!”  
But Ace, stepped infront of Machina holding one arm out as if telling him not to interfere, before walking closer to Kurasame.  
“The choice I make shall seal more than just my faith,” Ace sang for some reason deciding to go with singing instead of talking.  
“For once you chose, you are beyond the point of no return,” Kurasame sang with him as stepped closer, Machina growing livid as he watch the man step closer to Ace.  
“For whatever I choose shall be both be a win or lost,” Ace sang back to him as he walked closer,  
“Even if the choices both fail you, I have discovered something you don’t know,” Kurasame sang quietly as he circled Ace in a slow pace, “Even if you know the consequences of choosing him, you must admit your mind has succumb to me.”  
“My mind has succumb to you plenty of times, but now I enter the realm where the ending of this story is inevitable, whether my choice is wrong or right, “ Ace sang, “But now I know, my decision and grasped it with no second thoughts.”  
Kurasame had stopped right to the side of Ace, who had backed away but the man still sung back, “Your answer will bring us to the end, the end of all ends to this story, this play of passion that was once make-believe now turns to reality.”  
Ace had stopped walking and looked back and slowly walked toward Kurasame who matched Ace’s steps, Ace stopped infront and faced the audience as Kurasame walked behind him and flipped the cloak off to the side, letting it fall gracefully into a pile near them.  
“I’ve decided…….decided…..without turning back to the beginning my answer, where the conclusion rests soon after…” Ace sang as he allowed Kurasame to put his hands over Ace’s and move both their hands over on top of Ace’s body, sort of in a way making Ace touch himself with the other’s hands guiding him.  
“Decisions to Conclusions and to where the final destination is, the bridge which once lead us towards this, has burned down and left us at the point of no return.” Ace and Kurasame sang as Kurasame let one of Ace’s hands go as Ace had tilted his head to the side allowing Kurasame to touch Ace’s neck.  
“I used to be alone, until you came and gave me a friend, but now you fell for him,” Kurasame sang as Ace slowly opened his eyes, feeling Kurasame shift his position around Ace to the side, “And now I shall never hear you say, those three precious words to me, ‘I Love You.’”  
When that last lyric was spoken Ace, remembered the goal that was the point of even putting on this play. His hand was still grasped in both of Kurasame’s, where the man was looking at him, with a saddened look.  
But everyone else was frozen, wondering what Ace would do next, even Machina, with a look of heart break on his face.  
So he did what was the last thing he should ever do, he pulled off Kurasame’s mask.


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final boss fight........wait wrong story.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/UE7lj-uA1V0
> 
> https://youtu.be/qlKJMdlYZJw
> 
> I can't handle MachiAce anymore............now please stop, I'm sorry but I just can't handle it.

Chapter 11: The Final Lair

Shell shocked gasps erupted from the audience as Kurasame didn’t even try covering his face as students rushed to capture the ghost but were stopped by sudden ice blocks forming infront of them.  
Ace had stared at him, pitiful as he was doing this, before he was brought close the other man’s chest.  
Machina dodged the ice blocks yelling for Ace, as Kurasame once again disappeared in smoke with Ace.  
“This way!” Machina heard a voice that sounded like Kazusa’s to him, as he followed the man who had run out the arena with Machina following.  
A crowd of students began running around, to find Ace and hopefully capture the Phantom of Akademia.  
****  
Ace was dragged by Kurasame down into his lair, “Down to my Hell, my isolation! Yet, at the same time this place is my Sanctuary!” the man yelled as he pulled Ace forward, his grip on Ace in a death grip.  
Ace was struggling to break free, thinking, ‘This man has gone mad! He’s gone mad with love!’  
Kurasame didn’t even help Ace up as he struggled to walk on Ace, instead pulling Ace forward each time he fell with little concern.  
“You wanted to see those rooms don’t you? The rooms upstairs that I have not let you seen unless you became my wife or plaything, right? Well that’s what we’re going to do, I’m going to show you what is beyond those doors!” Kurasame yelled, as he brought Ace into the cottage.  
“You’ve gone mad, Kurasame! Please stop holding my wrist like that! It hurts! Ow! Hey! Hurts!!” Ace yelled, hoping that the man would regain some of his lost sanity.  
As the two went upstairs, Kurasame threw the door that Ace tried to open before and threw it open with such force, Ace was afraid that the man would unhinge the door.  
Inside were mirrors, all over, not just on the sides of the room, but covering them.  
“This room shows how much I truly am a monster because of my scar, it reminds me everytime I open this door!” Kurasame said, before dragging Ace into another room, this time messy like a work room, with books littered about.  
“This is where I study my spells and practice channeling them, I work best with ice as you can see that the ice surrounding this hell, was once a lake, but it’s easier to use ice! It makes my job of wandering easier since I just have to slide in the direction I want to go!” Kurasame informed to Ace, who stole a glance once more of the room when he was dragged into a third.  
This time Kurasame didn’t open the door, and instead let Ace open it himself.  
Inside was two mannequins one wearing a suit, the other wearing a dress.  
“You can guess who has to make this decision,” Kurasame said, not allowing Ace to comment.  
The last room, was the only room that seemed normal.  
It was just a bedroom. Simple enough.  
“What’s this room for exactly?” Ace asked, before turning red at the answer which he was given.  
“If we ever have a kid, they’ll sleep here.” Kurasame said as if it was totally not weird sounding at all. Like it was a normal thing to say to your lover even if it was one sided or not.  
All of a sudden, Kurasame, stopped his staring at the room and ran out with Ace standing there dumbfounded.  
****  
Machina was led down to Kazusa’s lab, who stopped him.  
“You’ll need these,” Kazusa said, handing some sort of spike paddings to go on the bottom of his shoes, “You’ll be crossing ice soon, I won’t follow you, but go. If you really love Ace, go get him.”  
Machina nodded and ran down the passage that Kazusa showed him that would lead to him to the Ghost and Ace.  
As he made it down the passage, he yelled out calling for Ace, hoping the other would answer.  
*****  
Kurasame had heard Machina’s shouting even though he was far and saw the young man running towards his ‘hell’.  
“Ace! You bastard what have you done to Ace?” Machina yelled as he ran.  
Kurasame automatically cast an ice spell that held Machina in place, still on the ice but 15 feet away from the cottage.  
Machina tried to free his frozen feet by striking the glass but was met with bloody knuckles and the ice growing slowly up his legs.  
“Are you going to freeze me to death, monster?” Machina yelled.  
“The decision is on Ace.” Kurasame said before taking a rope that he had attached to his belt on his way out, and making it in a loop.  
“Stay away from me! And give back Ace! Are you planning on killing me like the Commandant?” Machina yelled, as the ice was growing up to his knees by now.  
“Of course, and I’ll display your frozen corpse infront of the school! Imagine how afraid they’ll all be of me now!” Kurasame said as he walked slowly to Machina on the ice.  
“Machina! Kurasame!” the voice of the person in question broke out.  
Machina glared at the other man once he was what Ace was wearing and insulted him, “You sick man.”   
Kurasame ignored that remark as he looked at Ace who was wearing the wedding dress that was on the mannequin minus the wedding veil. His uniform seem to have been ditched somewhere in the cottage.   
Ace stood on the safe area, while Kurasame looped the rope around Machina and tightened it.  
“Make your choice, Ace! Machina or this Monster! With either choice you make will guarantee the same! A loss! Choose either to end your days with me, or send this man to his grave!” Kurasame said.  
“Forgive me Ace! I couldn’t save or protect you!” Machina pulled out the promise card, “Even though we promised to stay side by side, protecting each other with Rem and Izana! Don’t throw your life away to save me now!”   
Ace was rocking back and forward with his choices, knowing both would end with a loss.  
“Guardian Angel, you deceived me……..” Ace said as he looked at Kurasame, who pulled harder on the rope choking Machina, “You said you would protect me………”  
Kurasame was silent at his remark, before closing his eyes and reopening them while he was turning his head towards Ace, “My patience is wearing thin Ace, make your choice.”  
Ace thought for a moment as the ice was covering Machina’s stomach now and the rope was letting him only have 1/2 his usual amount of air. Kurasame, holding the rope with clenched fingers.  
Ace swallowed before knowing nodding, he had decided.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

Sorry people who have gotten into this fanfic (if there is any fans) but I decided to stop updating for now.

I can't handle MachiAce anymore since it kind of gets too overbearing to the point it makes me feel chained and pressured whenever I can't make a MachiAce moment. I can't enjoy KuraAce anymore or focus on it since some people are more MachiAce moments.

I let some people on DA read it and yeah, I just hate MachiAce now.......I don't like it anymore.......in fact I can't stand it.

I like the characters but I personally feel that I am pressured to do MachiAce to satisfy those who read this story only for that, and makes me loathe myself since I gave into what they wanted.

So until I get the 'balls' to continue, consider this fic on a permanent hiatus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my outburst guys, I have personal reasons for not liking MachiAce but to make up for it, the first ending is for the MachiAce fans.
> 
> If you want to know why I don't ship MachiAce is because it was never my favorite ship in the first place, not even in the top 3. So being forced to write it made me drop the ship lower. I'll try to find a way to like it as much as I used to in the mean time.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first ending.
> 
> Song:https://youtu.be/lNwe3H8tvWI

A/N: I have purposely made no canon ending for this fic, I’m allowing you all as the readers, to decide which one you feel is best. Whether Ace ends up with Kurasame or Machina.  
This first ending is Machina’s ending.   
This is for the ones who wanted Ace with Machina.

Chapter 12: Machina’s ending   
“Pitiful man full of sadness,” Ace said in a soothing singing voice, “I long for courage to show you…”  
Ace stepped from the safe area and walked carefully to Kurasame, and took his face with both his hands.   
“That you are not alone!” Ace sang, before bringing their lips together, Machina shocked at Ace’s actions.  
Kurasame stood frozen, before realizing the deeds he had done, in forcing Ace against his will to choose, and almost allowing his selfishness to take over himself just to have Ace to himself. Just so he couldn’t be lonely. He didn’t deserve Ace.  
Kurasame dropped his rope and as Ace pulled away, he heard distant voices of cadets discovering the hidden passageways. He allowed himself to cry infront of Ace, who looked at him soothing him with his eyes.  
“Take him. Go away from me! Leave me alone! Leave me alone in this hell to die alone!” Kurasame said as he willed the ice to disperse without hurting Machina.  
Ace helped Machina remove the rope as Kurasame walked back to the house and yelling over his shoulder, “Go Now! Leave me! Forget I even came to your lives!”   
The door was slammed, and Ace looked at Machina who nodded at him, allowing him to do what he wanted.  
****  
Kurasame sat in front of the organ, just staring at the keys.   
He whispered weakly, the first 4 lyrics of the song Ace had sung for him. As he heard the door open and Ace’s footsteps walking toward the organ room.  
When the two made eye contact, Kurasame had a small look of hope on his face.  
“Ace, I love you.” He said as if offering Ace a reward.  
Ace shook his head, slightly and looked at Kurasame with sadness as he took the ring off his left ring finger. He walked to the man not looking at his face, as he saw the hurt already in his mind.   
He took one of Kurasame’s own hands, placed the ring, and closed his fingers over it slowly and letting his fingers linger on the other’s for a moment.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all Ace said before he left the room, glancing back multiple times.  
Kurasame felt the tears again flow as he heard Ace and Machina leave, he went out to see Machina carrying Ace in his arms walking away from him.  
“You alone, made me feel like someone.” Kurasame whispered, as Ace looked back at him as if he had heard him until he disappeared with Machina to the upper floor.  
Kurasame, formed grabbed what was near that happened to be a baton of some sort before walking up the stairs to the room full of mirrors.  
“Damn this room!” he yelled as he smashed the mirrors until they were nothing but shards crunching under his feet, “It’s over now, being the Guardian Angel of his is through!”  
Kurasame disappeared in smoke just as the students had entered minutes later only to leave once they saw the Ghost was gone. They left the house intact, as if nothing had happened not even a rummage.  
The only thing that concerned them was Ace’s uniform and bag was on the mannequin next the suit standing side by side.  
Kurasame did not return to see that house again for a long, long time.  
*****  
Years have passed, and a week before his death bed, Machina visited the grave of Ace, who had died in an accident while protecting their son.  
In his hands, Machina held the promised card and a bouquet of roses. His son helped Machina to the grave, where Machina tucked the card in the center of the bouquet.   
He placed it in front of Ace’s grave stone, and looked up as if Ace’s spirit was going to appear floating above him.  
But when Machina looked down at the stone, he saw on the top a ring with a single white rose and a note.  
The ring Machina recognized, was the ring, the exact ring that Kurasame gave to Ace which was given back when Ace had chosen him over the other man.  
But the note was Machina’s main point of interest, it only said 9 words on it in elegant cursive;  
‘My love never dies for you, my little songbird.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuraAce ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah, the final ending.
> 
> https://youtu.be/CQiuPAFGtj0
> 
> I'll only do a sequel if you want.

Chapter 12-2: Kurasame’s ending

Ace walked on the ice steadily as he could without assistance.  
Machina was sure, Ace would choose him, he did love him didn’t he?   
Kurasame thought that Ace would choose Machina, after all, why would Ace want him after all that he had done.  
Ace made it to the two, but stepped towards Machina. Kurasame felt his heart cracking as Ace embraced the man, slowly before separating the himself from Machina who was frozen up to his waist now.  
“Machina……………………. I’m sorry, but I choose Kurasame.” Ace said not meeting Machina’s eyes.  
Wait what? Did Ace say he chose Kurasame over Machina but why?!  
“What Ace?” Machina sputtered, shocked that Ace had chosen the other as well as Kurasame, “But I thought you loved me!”  
“I do love you Machina…..but I have chosen to stay with Kurasame for the rest of my life, I know I am going back on my promise but…..” Ace trembled as he spoke and Kurasame let go of the rope choking Machina to soothe Ace, “Our promise was that you would protect as long as I stay by your side, but now I must leave your side and go with another’s.”  
Machina was mad and heartbroken, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat and after seconds, nodded his head, he sighed.  
“Ace……” Machina said.  
“Yes?” Ace asked.  
“I allow you to be with him, but don’t cry for me, I’ll move on. For now focus on your future, of being together with him.” Machina said, as he choked back his own tears.  
Ace nodded.   
Machina nodded and smiled before turning to Kurasame, “And you better make Ace the happiest person alive, because if you hurt him once, I’ll swoop in and take him away.”  
Kurasame nodded and willed the ice to disperse before it grew to Machina’s chin.  
Machina moved for a bit, trying to get the feeling back in his legs before turning.  
He couldn’t stop the tears that steamed down as he saw Ace, lean into Kurasame and waved back with a small apologetic smile. Kurasame waved back as his token of gratitude to Machina for letting him have Ace.  
Machina looked away from the two, never once looking back again.  
****  
Kurasame and Ace never did move from the house underground, Ace had given up on coming back to the surface ever since his decision of staying with Kurasame.  
Kazusa and Miss Emina would visit the two time to time, and always would respond that the two were as content as a married couple should be.  
The other students had ruled Ace was killed after failing to find where the ghost had taken him, while only Machina, Kazusa, and Miss Emina knew the truth of Ace’s whereabouts.  
Years pasted while Kurasame and Ace grew older together with their daughter, eventually growing old enough to be her father’s replacement as the ghost of the school.  
When he had gotten news of the demise of the couple, Kazusa rushed as fast his old legs would carry him to the cottage underground.  
The daughter had died on the surface a year prior, after being shot from a scared student in the hall. The death had grieved all who knew her, minus the new generation of students of the Academy.  
Upon reaching the house, Kazusa opened the door and looked into the living room area.  
He saw two corpses sitting on the couch.   
The two corpses were hand in hand, one head resting on the other. Kazusa observed Ace still wore the ring on his finger, but Kurasame had his own ring with a silver band with the decoration looking like a small version of the promised card Machina was given.  
The two had died peacefully, in their sleep.  
Kazusa felt tears in his eyes as he spoke almost, as if to lighten the mood, “Hey Kurasame, at least you didn’t die alone!”  
The corpses were left alone, until they were skeletons.  
But please note, dear reader for when the two died, they had content smiles on their face as if they were willing to embrace death.  
And with that note, the story of The Phantom of Akademia comes to a close.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
